


Past

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Young Love, maybe non-con touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: ¿Lan QiRen había tenido un amorío?Eso sonaba casi imposible, pero cuando se es joven uno puede caer en la tentación y el pecado. Y simplemente luego no había vuelta atrás.
Relationships: Lán Qǐrén & Wēn Ruòhán, Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suncet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncet/gifts).



> Comisión creada y hecha con mucho amor para Sugi, que me llena de hc e ideas que me vuelven loca y apoyo con toda violencia.
> 
> Espero que te guste preshosha.

Empalagosos, desvergonzados y enamorados. Así era como Lan QiRen veía a su sobrino favorito Lan WangJi al lado de su esposo que lo había corrompido, y es que el problema no era que se hubiese convertido en un manga cortada, sino que Wei WuXian era la única mancha en su expediente intachable. Negó con la cabeza y caminó erguido con las manos en la espalda hasta ellos para llamarles la atención.

―WangJi, Maestro Wei ―carraspeó para llamarles la atención, y en cuanto estos voltearon a verlo, prosiguió―. Me parece que no es adecuado de que muestren afecto en público, los demás discípulos pueden verlos y no es correcto, les pido ―por milésima vez, pensó― que guarden aquella intimidad para cuando se encuentren a solas y en su jinshi.

―Mmh ―Lan Zhan saludó con una leve inclinación y los puños al frente, sabía que lo que decía su tío era correcto, pero le era extremadamente difícil sacarle las manos de encima a su esposo.

Por su lado, Wei WuXian también solo se resignó a aceptar mientras por la espalda tomaba la mano de Hanguang Jun, una pequeña muestra de rebeldía ante el mayor de los Lan. Lan QiRen acariciándose la barba se despidió de ellos y se alejó lo más rápido posible, no quería seguir viendo aquella horrorosa escena.

―Lan Zhan, ¿acaso el viejo Lan QiRen siquiera se ha enamorado alguna vez?

―Mmh.

―Claro que sé que es posible, es solo que no sé. Soy consciente de su aversión hacia mí por haber corrompido a su pequeño e inocente sobrino, que tu y yo sabemos que no es nada más alejado de la realidad, pero es como si odiara al amor. Como si en su juventud hubiera sufrido por ello y odiara a todos quienes son felices.

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras provenir de su conejo negro, pero por más que quisiera a su tío y se propusiera defenderlo, la verdad es que aquello le sonaba hasta un poco lógico. Ni él ni su hermano conocían más allá a Lan QiRen que como un tío estricto que se encargó de su educación mientras dirigía la secta GusuLan debido al reclutamiento de su padre, para él, lo único de vida privada que conocía de ese hombre mayor era el mismo parentesco que tenían ellos y nada más.

―¡Ya sé! Debemos averiguar el pasado amoroso del viejo QiRen ―Wei WuXian golpeó decidido sus manos―. Y tú mi querido Lan Zhan me ayudarás en esta misión.

―Mmh ―asintió.

―Así que ya que tu me dices que no sabes nada al respecto, puede ser que tu hermano mayor sí. Así que vamos a hablar con Zewu-Jun de ello.

Juntos caminaron hasta el Hanshi en donde se hallaba Lan XiChen, el mayor de los jades de Gusu había salido de su reclusión pocos meses atrás, lo cual no significaba que se encontrara bien, pero al menos ya mostraba su rostro a los demás y era posible solicitar una cita para hablarle. Claro que para Wei WuXian eso no era necesario al ser su cuñado, además de ir en compañía del mismo hermano menor.

En cuanto llegaron, Zewu-Jun los recibió con una auténtica sonrisa y el cansancio en su rostro pareció desaparecer al sentarse en la mesa y servir una taza de té para ambos. Wei WuXian no perdió el tiempo con frivolidades y fue directo al punto.

―Hermano XiChen, ¿conoce algo sobre la vida amorosa del viejo QiRen?

Luego de disimular que casi se atoraba con el té, Lan XiChen respondió.

―¿Disculpe? Maestro Wei, usted sabe que una de las reglas del clan y de la secta es no hablar de otros a sus espaldas. Aunque supiera algo de eso, no se me permitiría hablar.

―Oh, aunque supiera… eso significa que no sabe nada, ¿eh? ―Wei WuXian cada vez se iba adentrando más en su papel de detective.

―WangJi, ¿puedes decirme de qué trata todo esto? ―le preguntó el líder de secta a su hermano.

Lan Zhan solo bajó la mirada, podía entender que su hermano se encontraba algo molesto por no haber detenido a su marido en aquella inquisición a pesar de que el tono de su voz y actitud seguían iguales para la vista de cualquiera.

―Hermano XiChen, no es culpa de Lan Zhan, yo lo arrastré a esto. Pero verá, siento que el viejo QiRen odia a todo aquél que es feliz y en especial a los que están enamorados.

―Maestro Wei, puedo estar seguro de que no es así, mi tío se preocupa de la felicidad de todos los demás, sobre todo de nosotros. Usted sabe que él tiene cierto resentimiento hacia usted por el pasado y bueno, porque no tendrá herederos por parte de WangJi, pero no es que lo odie de verdad y tampoco creo que tenga resentimientos hacia la gente enamorada.

―¿Resentimientos hacia quién? ―la voz de Lan QiRen resonó desde la entrada de la habitación, había llegado sin hacer ruido por lo que nadie se percató de su presencia hasta que habló. ―Como dijo XiChen, me preocupo de la felicidad de todos dentro de la secta, incluso al aceptarlo a usted dentro de aquí tuve que poner la felicidad de mi querido sobrino por sobre mi propio juicio.

―Tío ―saludaron ambos hermanos con una reverencia. Lan XiChen esperaba que no hubiera escuchado mucho o de lo contrario tendría que dar muchas explicaciones aún si era el líder de su clan.

―Ahora, ¿me pueden decir a qué se debe ese comentario? ―al parecer solo había escuchado lo último y no la inquisición que estaba realizando Wei WuXian.

―Oh, se debe a mí Maestro QiRen ―cuando quería, el ex cultivador demoniaco de verdad podía comportarse como se debía―. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad sobre su vida amorosa en el pasado y he estado tratando de averiguar algo preguntándole a Lan Zhan y luego al hermano XiChen.

Por supuesto que la mayor parte del tiempo seguía sin tener filtro en lo que decía.

―¡¿Por qué querrías saber algo así?! ―Lan XiChen miró atento a su tío en caso de que realmente una desviación de qi se produjera debido a cómo reaccionó.

―Precisamente porque pensaba que tiene un comportamiento muy amargado para las personas enamoradas, y ahí viene la parte que usted escuchó.

―Como ya dije, no hay algo como eso. Puede que sea un poco más estricto con ustedes pero es porque WangJi tiene una reputación que cuidar y no quiero que lo hagas perder cara ni a nuestra secta.

―Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado, creo que no habrá más malos entendidos, ¿no creen? ―Lan XiChen sonrió mientras se colocaba de pie y trataba de calmar los ánimos en los presentes mientras daba por terminado el tema.

―No, no, hermano XiChen, quiero saber sobre la vida amorosa del viejo QiRen. ¿Puede responder mi pregunta? ―Por supuesto que Wei WuXian no dejaría el tema inconcluso.

―¿Tanto deseas saber?

Lan XiChen se preparó para que lo mandase fuera del lugar y le obligase a escribir las reglas o a cualquier otro castigo, pero se sorprendió cuando su tío se sentó en la parte desocupada de la mesa y acariciando su barba le pidió que fuera por té.

―Es una larga historia, así que espero que estés atento en todo minuto a ella y no interrumpas. XiChen, además de té, podrías pedir unos bocadillos.

.

.

.

_Como hermano menor sabía que no asumiría el liderazgo de la secta, pero de igual forma debía conocer su funcionamiento y administración, no dejaría que mi hermano cargara con toda la responsabilidad. Fue como crie también a WangJi. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasarle al sucesor._

_De todas formas, tomaba más clases que los demás, quería sobresalir por sobre el resto y no tenía tiempo para detalles banales como el resto de los discípulos. Y bueno, como siempre, se invita a los sucesores de las sectas y a los discípulos más importantes a que vengan a estudiar aquí y ese año hubo una conmoción debido a que el sucesor del clan Wen aceptó la invitación._

_Como sabrán, ellos nunca aceptaban y las invitaciones solo se realizaban ya por cortesía para no generar malas relaciones, además que ellos tampoco mandaron la respuesta a nuestra carta, por lo que cuando él se presentó, solo además, fue toda una sorpresa. Se escribió de igual forma a la secta Wen para preguntar si aquello estaba bien, no queríamos que dijeran que habíamos secuestrado o cualquier cosa a su sucesor; desde aquellos tiempos ya habían problemas con su aire autoritario y el poder que ejercían sobre los demás cultivadores. Nos llegó una carta afirmativa y nada más._

_Ahí empezó todo._

_Wen Ruohan sobresalía en todo, nunca hablaba con nadie y si cruzabas miradas con él era como si te deseara la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible del mundo. Su arrogancia se notaba de igual manera a millas de distancia y era la clase de personas con la que no te gustaría toparte en la noche y mucho menos llamar la atención u ofenderlo. Obviamente yo no tenía intenciones en cruzarme con él o en entablar amistad, pero siempre terminábamos compitiendo por el primer lugar en los exámenes y en quien daba la mejor y más ingeniosa respuesta a lo que nos preguntaban. Durante las cacerías nos peleábamos las presas y terminábamos agotados al tratar de superar al otro. Éramos rivales sin desearlo y no de una forma amistosa, por el contrario, la situación fue complicándose con el paso del tiempo._

―Mira Lan Zhan, ellos eran como nosotros cuando vine a estudiar a Cloud Recesses.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―QiRen elevó la voz lo más que pudo sin que se considerara gritar. ―Tu solo eras un diablillo caprichoso e inmaduro, no podrías compararte a él ni en un millón de años.

_Como iba diciendo, y a diferencia del joven Maestro Wei, Wen Ruohan era peligroso y arrogante. Su aura estaba ya llena de maldad, en su mente solo estaba la opción de ser el mejor y no había lugar para dudas o fallos._

_Había escuchado el rumor de otros invitados –sí, en su tiempo cumplí con el castigo por escuchar esos rumores y seguramente tendré que autocastigarme luego de todo este relato-, el rumor de que a pesar de ser el primogénito y legítimo heredero, su padre no daba por hecho aquello. La presión de ser siempre mejor que sus hermanos lo cubría y generaba enemistad con ellos también. Tal vez por eso fue que también vino a estudiar aquí, para diferenciarse de ellos y tener algo que ellos no._

_En todo caso, nunca lo sabremos con certeza._

_Debido a su retorcida personalidad no respetaba las reglas del clan, por lo que debía ser constantemente castigado, y el encargado de procurar que cumpliera sus castigos y no se escapara era yo. Terminamos más de una vez peleando con nuestras espadas dentro de la secta, creo que todos los castigos que he tomado han sido debido a él de una u otra forma. –Lan QiRen suspiró mientras volvía a acariciar su barba-._

_Una tarde, todo fue diferente, él se presentó por iniciativa propia a la sala de castigo, yo me sorprendí al verlo entrar todo imponente y con ese aire arrogante rodeándolo. Me sonrió como si fuera una bestia que encontraba a su presa y se sentó pesadamente en el lugar dispuesto para cumplir el castigo. Sentí miedo sin saber porque, por puro instinto de supervivencia no le quité los ojos de encima, y creo que ese fue mi gran error. Caí cautivado por él._

_Por primera vez me fijé realmente en él. Wen Ruohan tenía casi mi edad, pero se veía mucho mayor precisamente por lo que reflejaba, pero ahí sentado mientras escribía las reglas del clan se podía apreciar su juvenil rostro, ninguna arruga de expresión, sin ese ceño fruncido su piel se veía lisa y suave a pesar de estar curtida por el sol. Su nariz aristocrática llevaba directamente la atención hacia su boca, siempre en una línea recta llena de molestia, ahora se veía relajada y pude notar como sus labios se encontraban agrietados._

_Sin pensarlo habló y quise callar de inmediato._

_―Tus labios se encuentran resecos, debes tener cuidado con el clima, las montañas de Gusu son muy frías durante esta época del año, especialmente si se compara con Qishan._

_Una mirada rojiza como el fuego más intenso volvió a fijar su atención en mí, y con una sonrisa que volvió a hacerme estremecer habló:_

_―¿Mis labios? Supongo que tendré que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante al cuidarlos._

_No supe a qué se refería con eso, pero supuse que me había expuesto al hablarle directamente de sus labios, de todas formas, creí que eso era todo y volví a prestar atención a mi quehacer, hasta que su voz me paralizó._

_―¿Alguna sugerencia que quieras compartir conmigo referente al cuidado que debo tomar, QiRen-xiong?_

_Suspiré por la forma en que me llamó, pero no encontraba ganancia en corregirlo así que no lo hice._

_―¿Mucho líquido tal vez? ―sugerí y volví la atención al texto frente a mí, hasta que una mano se interpuso y levanté la vista para encontrármelo de frente._

_―Podrías ayudarme con eso._

_Susurró a escasos centímetros de mi boca, para luego capturarla sin dudarlo._

―¡Lan Zhan! ¡El primer beso de tu tío, del viejo QiRen fue robado por Wen Ruohan! ―gritó Wei WuXian mientras comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, QiRen tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para aguantar las ganas de pegarle en la cabeza, hasta que de repente el esposo de su sobrino calló.

―Puedes continuar, tío. ―expresó Lan XiChen, y QiRen entendió que había utilizado el hechizo de silencio en su cuñado.

―Gracias XiChen.

_Como dije, se acercó a mí y me besó, obviamente sin permiso ―QiRen tomó un poco de su té, recordar aquello lo hacía ponerse nervioso de nuevo―. La acción me tomó desprevenido así que tardé en reaccionar, para cuando lo hice, sus ojos estaban abiertos y osadamente mordió mi labio para alejarse._

_―Creo que ya están mejor ―habló mientras se saboreaba los labios todavía a escasos centímetros de mi cara y se alejó. ¡El muy desvergonzado volvió a tomar asiento para continuar con el castigo como si nada hubiera sucedido!_

_Yo me encontraba tan sorprendido que de verdad me fue imposible reaccionar, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue colocarme de pie, y salir de allí. Ya había transgredido más de una regla en esos momentos, por lo que romper una más no me importó y corrí hacia Cold Spring y me zambullí con ropa y todo._

_No solo me sentí enojado y frustrado por lo que había sucedido, sino que avergonzado de mi propio actuar. Y de cómo me sentí. Debí haber sentido asco y repulsión, otro muchacho me estaba besando tomando la osadía de hasta morderme el labio; pero no fue así. Sentía mis mejillas acaloradas a pesar del agua fría en que me encontraba, mi corazón no dejaba de latir desesperado a pesar de que habían pasado minutos desde que había corrido; un montón de clichés de novelas románticas se vinieron a mi mente, y fue lo peor._

_Ese día no volví a encontrarme con Wen Ruohan y al siguiente tampoco, cumplir con mis castigos me sirvió para llenar mi mente de otra cosa, y por supuesto que no los cumplí en la misma habitación que él. La cosa fue que pasaron unos días sin que su presencia apareciera en mi vida, y si bien lograba ocupar mi mente de cosas de la secta, en el momento en que me encontraba a solas antes de dormir mi mente me traicionaba y recordaba los sucesos de ese día._

_Seguí ignorando aquellos pensamientos hasta que una noche el calor en mi cuerpo fue tanto que decidí ir hacia Could Spring. Era ya pasada la medianoche, supuse por la posición de la luna, no debía haber nadie alrededor así que me desvestí y entré en la gélida agua, tratando de calmar mis pensamientos y aquél calor hormonal, hasta que un silbido me sacó de la meditación._

_―Que gran vista es la que me regalas, QiRen._

_―¡Wen Ruohan! ―mi voz se elevó más fuerte de lo acostumbrado pero seguía sin gritar―. ¿Qué haces aquí? No está permitido._

_―¿Y me lo dice quien se escapa también? Ya sabes que si le cuentas a alguien habrá problemas, ¿no?_

_Supe que no se refería precisamente al consejo de ancianos, sino que a consecuencias que él mismo se encargaría de proporcionar. Así que solo asentí mientras me mordía el interior de mi mejilla. Era tan poderoso inclusive a esa edad que ni siquiera se me ocurría enfrentarme a él directamente, y menos en esa situación en que ni siquiera me encontraba con ropa._

_―Ya puedes irte. ―le ordené dándole la espalda. Otro grave error._

_Una caricia desde la base de mi cuello hasta donde el agua empezaba fue la señal de que él se encontraba a mis espaldas, no me encontraba alejado de la orilla así que fácilmente se sentó ahí y se inclinó para tocarme. Mi piel se calentó por donde su toque había sido y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, ya no volvería a quedarme impasible ante sus acciones._

_―¿Por qué el Segundo Joven Maestro Lan se encuentra quebrantando las reglas para darse un baño a medianoche helado? ―su sonrisa me hacía tartumedear y me odiaba por eso._

_―No es de tu incumbencia, Ruohan ―le espeté mientras decidía que ya era hora de salir del lugar si es que no pensaba irse y dejarme a solas, pero mis planes se vieron otra vez arruinados._

_―Si no me contestas, tu ropa se incendiará ―amenazó mientras tomaba mis túnicas con una mano y con la otra conjuraba fuego._

_Yo sabía que él era completamente capaz de hacerlo, incluso si le contestaba y mi respuesta no le satisfacía lo haría. Pero no podía seguir sometiéndome a él, era el Segundo Joven Maestro Lan como él había señalado y no podía perder cara de mi secta._

_―Necesitaba enfríar mis calores hormonales de juventud ―respondí lo más serio posible, para recibir como respuesta una de las carcajadas más estruendosas que alguna vez he escuchado._

_―¿Calores hormonales de juventud? –logró articular Wen Ruohan mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa de su ojo. ―¿No puedes simplemente decir que estabas excitado?_

_Me sonrojé un poco más, claro que podría haberlo dicho pero debía mantener mi cara, así que volví a pararme firme y lo enfrenté._

_―Llámalo como quieras, ahora que te he contestado me iré._

_―Yo creo que no ―Ruohan sujetó mi muñeca con su mano en el momento en que traté de recuperar mi ropa, y fuego era lo que había en su mirada―. Déjame enseñarte mejores formas de combatirlo, QiRen._

_Y aunque traté de negarme y resistirme, terminamos los dos contra un matorral besándonos._

―¡Lan Zhan! ¿Qué tienen los de la secta Lan por hacerlo en un matorral? ―preguntó Wei WuXian a quien ya se le había pasado el efecto del conjuro silenciador. Aunque de inmediato fue silenciado de nuevo, probablemente por su avergonzado esposo que solo había podido replicar con un “¡ _Wei Yin!”_ , mientras que Lan XiChen tapaba su boca con la manga de su túnica.

QiRen suspiró, no sabía en qué momento había decidido que era buena idea contarles esta historia a los presentes, aunque sí sentía que ya era hora de sacar todo ello de adentro suyo. Aunque al parecer estaba recibiendo más información de la vida sexual de su sobrino de lo que quisiera.

_―Volviendo a la historia –Lan QiRen se acarició la barba―. Como podrán imaginar, esos besos aumentaron de intensidad y… terminamos haciendo algo más que solo tocarnos. Pero no, ―dijo mirando claramente al esposo de su sobrino menor― no lo hicimos hasta el final. Digamos que él solo me ayudo a terminar con mi problema y luego de eso se fue. Y cuando digo que se fue, es porque literalmente se fue. Al día siguiente ya había abandonado la secta Lan y nunca más volvió a Gusu._

Al seguir sin poder hablar, Wei WuXian comenzó a aplaudir mientras dramatizaba limpiarse lágrimas inexistentes de sus mejillas y ojos. Era obvio que su llanto era falso, así que QiRen rodó los ojos y Zewu-Jun miró directamente a su hermano, había veces que entendía porque su tío era tan estricto con su cuñado, siendo que él vivía para las reglas de la secta.

―Tío, muchas gracias por contarnos esta historia. Estoy seguro de que ha sido muy difícil contarnos esto y ahora podremos entenderte mucho más. Gracias ―Lan XiChen se inclinó en agradecimiento, dando así por terminada la conversación. Efectivamente se habían enterado de un lado inimaginable del anterior líder de la secta, y si bien su curiosidad solo se había incrementado, entendía que debía dejarlo hasta ahí. Pues era obvio que la historia amorosa no había llegado a su final con aquello.

―Espero que esto haga que el Maestro Wei deje de andar preguntando por ahí cosas que no le incumben. Ahora con permiso. ―Lan QiRen se colocó de pie y queriendo dejar todo atrás, salió con prisa –pero sin correr- del hanshi.

―Todos sabemos que eso no fue todo, ¿cierto? ―XiChen no se sorprendió de que su hermano hubiera quitado el hechizo de Wei WuXian en cuanto su tío se fue. ―Digo, es claro que esa fue una acalorada noche y podría ser que su relación haya escalado tanto que el ataque a Cloud Recesses antes de SunShot Campaign hubiera tenido tintes muchos más personales de lo que creíamos.

―¡Wei Ying! ―le llamó la atención Lan WangJi.

Era obvio que los jades de Gusu habían pensado en la idea al escuchar el relato de su tío, y era más que claro que el viejo QiRen también tuviese la misma idea en su mente desde que todo ello pasó. No era necesario atormentarlo más con el sentimiento de culpa que lo había estado atormentando todos esos años.

Mientras los tres mantenían silencio al interior del hanshi, Lan QiRen buscó refugió en una parte de la secta que era solo para él.******

¿Cómo era posible que luego de que pasaran tantos años aún se siguiera excitando recordando aquellos sucesos? Respiró profundo y trató de serenarse, pero ni con horas de meditación podría relajarse, lo sabía.

_Wen Ruohan lo había estrellado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, la diferencia de temperatura entre su piel y la noche lo hicieron estremecer, al igual que el doloroso contacto en su espalda de la madera que magullaba su desnudo cuerpo. Lo aprisionó allí y volvió a asaltarle la boca, igual de feroz y demandante que la vez anterior, con la diferencia de que QiRen se dejó llevar._

_¿Qué más daba? No se convertiría en un manga cortada por ceder a sus impulsos una noche, ya había quebrantado las reglas y creía que podía contar con la discreción del joven Maestro Wen, pues tampoco querría que circularan rumores de su persona y era receloso de su reputación._

_Una mano igual de brusca tomó su miembro y lo apretó, causando que emitiera un jadeo de sorpresa y dolor. No era nada suave ni gentil su toque, pero no le importaba, sus entrañas quemaban y quería sentir más de aquello, así que descaradamente presionó su cadera hacia delante para sentir más del toque. Un gruñido resonó desde el fondo del pecho de Ruohan y soltó su boca para caer sobre su cuello y morderlo sin piedad._

_Un grito salió de QiRen, quien no pudo discernir si se trataba de dolor o placer, solo fue consciente de echar su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más territorio que profanar. Quizás era porque toda su vida vivió por y para las reglas, que probar aquello prohibido le era tan seductor, o tal vez era porque el hombre que seguía mordiendo la línea de la clavícula sabía qué hacer y dónde para provocarle que las piernas flaquearan y tuviera que afirmarse de su hombros._

_A pesar de que Wen Ruohan tenía la misma edad que él, era mucho más alto y fornido. Sus músculos podían sentirse a través del contacto por medio de la gruesa túnica y por la presión que ejercía al estrecharlo contra sí. QiRen se preguntó si la diferencia entre sus cuerpos se debía a que él entrenaba más que nada cultivando mediante la meditación y la sabiduría y no practicaba tanto con la espada, a diferencia del de Qishan Wen quien no pasaba un solo día sin practicar ejercicios físicos. Y claro, ahora lo comprobaba por sí mismo._

_―Que egoísta eres, ¿tan bien te sientes que no piensas complacerme también? ―Ruohan sonrió malévolamente mientras se aleja para desprenderse de sus túnicas y quedar también desnudo, pero fue ahí que QiRen despertó de su ensoñación lujuriosa y pudo alejarlo._

_―No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mí ―le espetó mientras corría para buscar sus prendas todavía en la orilla de Cold Spring, pero su cadera fue sujetada y tuvo que girar sobre sí mismo para estamparse contra el duro y amplio pecho Wen._

_―Te dije que te enseñaría mejores formas._

_Y ahí cayeron de nuevo al suelo, ya cegado de nuevo por sus toques y besos, QiRen comenzó a participar tocando y cooperando en abrir su boca para recibir la lengua del otro en ella. Sus dedos se entusiasmaron en tocar el firme cuerpo ajeno y bajaron por la espalda hasta encontrarse con los hoyuelos precedentes al trasero de Ruohan y se entretuvieron allí, sin percatarse en los escalofríos que provocaban._

_―¿Vas a tocar más abajo o no? ―preguntó algo molesto y con impaciencia._

_―¿Debería? ―Lan QiRen trató de jugar de igual a igual, pero un apretón en sus testículos le enseñó a primeras que con Wen Ruohan no se jugaba._

_―No sabes cuánto quiero destrozarte y hacerte mío, QiRen._

_La mano que sujetaba la cadera aprisionó más la piel, de seguro que quedarían marcas visibles al día siguiente, y la mano que con anterioridad había apretado los delicados tesoros familiares volvió al pene de QiRen para comenzar a moverse rudamente de arriba abajo, con distinta intensidad que combinaba con la fiereza de los besos y los intermitentes mordiscos._

_Lo estaba destrozando, pero era una destrucción placentera que nublaba el juicio de QiRen haciendo que las palabras escaparan de su boca rogando por más, más cuidado y delicadeza mientras que él mismo iba por más intensidad. Sus manos ya se encontraban aferrando el trasero de Ruohan, lo masajeaban y amasaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, los glúteos firmes soportaban aquellos agarrones potentes y le provocaban a que lo hiciera más fuerte._

_Presionó el trasero de Ruohan para que su pelvis chocara con la propia. Debido a que la mano del de Qishan se encontraba torturándolo no era posible que ambas entrepiernas se sobaran entre sí, por lo que QiRen gruñó algo frustrado al no poder concretar su idea, pero su pareja lo comprendió y separándose lo suficiente de él, se encargó de que su erección quedara a la par con la del segundo joven Maestro de Gusu y volvió a caer encima de él._

_Los dos comenzaron a mover sus caderas fervientemente para provocar el roce que los hiciera cerrar los ojos y gemir. QiRen entreabrió los ojos y bajó la mirada para observar el espectáculo de aquellos falos pegajosos enredándose entre sí._

_―¿Qué estás mirando? ―Ruohan jaló de su cabello para levantarle la cabeza y poder apoderarse de sus labios. Cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca se corrió._

_Wen Ruohan volvió a gruñir opacando el sonido en la boca del otro y también se corrió. Los cuerpos jadeantes perdieron la tensión en ellos y se relajaron contra el duro y frío suelo, Lan pudo sentir el calor y peso del otro discípulo encima de él y se sintió satisfecho. Aquellas sensaciones vividas en las últimas horas habían sido tan espectaculares que no creía poder seguir viviendo sin ellas; aunque se volvería en un desvergonzado._

_―Muy bien, QiRen. ―Ruohan se levantó sin siquiera mirarlo y fue por sus ropas dándole la espalda en todo momento, Lan QiRen se incorporó algo tembloroso, su estómago estaba lleno de los fluidos semitransparentes de ambos como si fueran la prueba de lo que acababan de hacer. ―Adiós._

_QiRen no pudo decir nada ante el hombre que se alejaba con paso apresurado de su lado. Quedó ahí, desnudo y lleno de semen pegajoso, con la mente llena de dudas y un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas y él no se movió, no podía, era demasiado para procesar, hasta que sus miembros se acalambraron y lo obligaron a que se moviera. Volvió a entrar en Cold Spring por inercia y limpió su cuerpo como si se preparase para un ritual, al llegar a su habitación faltaba poco para la hora en la que debía despertar, así que no tenía sentido tratar de dormir un poco._

_Luego de cambiarse de ropa se propuso meditar y practicar su cultivo para alejar los pensamientos referentes a Wen Ruohan; pero en el momento en que pudo concentrarse se percató de algo inusual. Su nivel de cultivo había aumentado, no de forma considerable ni abrumadora, pero sí lo suficiente para que alguien que meditaba a diario se diera cuenta del cambio. Aquello lo hizo dudar un poco pero no le dio mayor importancia._

Ahora que era un hombre adulto comprendía aquello, y ese leve aumento había sido provocado por su experiencia sexual, al encontrar un compañero de cultivo este se iba concentrando y la cultivación iba en aumento. El _jing,_ más conocido como la cultivación dual; la energía vital que puede proveer a los otros dos tesoros de la cultivación y que muchos asocian a que puede llegar a cultivarse dualmente con tu pareja destinada, pues el corazón y la sexualidad son partes importantes en el camino hacia la inmortalidad.

Quizás por eso era que Wen Ruohan había alcanzado un nivel que lo convertía prácticamente en inmortal, ya que era bien sabido por todos sobre sus aficiones sexuales en el Palacio de Fuego y la clase de cosas que allí se cometían. Incluso él mismo había sido llevado a ese lugar en más de una ocasión.

Volvió a estremecerse al recordar aquellas experiencias sadomasoquistas que compartió durante años, en donde ser atado y azotado era lo de menos, aunque a QiRen lo que más le molestaba y luchaba contra ello era cuando Wen Ruohan lo humillaba mediante palabras. En un principio la ira y vergüenza era tal que quería mandarlo lejos, agarrar sus cosas e irse de allí para no volver, ya con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose a aquellas palabras mordaces y hasta fue capaz de contestarlas, entendiendo que en su mayoría el líder de Qishan Wen lo decía más por molestarlo y provocarlo que queriendo decirlas en serio.

Aunque para llegar a eso habían pasados años en su relación. ¿Relación? Sí, él creía que sí se podría llamar de esa forma a lo que ellos tuvieron a partir de ese día con su primer beso en la biblioteca hasta un poco antes del ataque de Cloud Recesses. Y en parte Lan QiRen sabía que tenía cierta culpa en el ataque a su clan debido a la reciente ruptura con el líder megalómano.

Y es que QiRen podía mantener una relación en secreto con Wen Ruohan, podía aguantar las constantes humillaciones y traiciones por parte de él, conocía de sus aventuras y de cuán infiel le era; incluso había estado en su boda y lo felicitó en persona por el nacimiento de cada uno de sus dos hijos. Pero cuando Ruohan tomó la decisión de crear marionetas e ir en busca del hierro Yin, supo que era momento de separarse.

Una de las reglas principales del clan Gusu era el de no unirse ni vincularse con el mal, y era algo importante para él. No quería repetir el mismo camino que su hermano mayor, podía quebrantar otras reglas, cualquier otra, pero no esa. Trató de conversar con él, incluso si cerraba los ojos sentía que podía rememorar aquello en su mente.

_―¿No es suficiente todo el poder que ya tienes? ¿Para qué quieres más? Con tu nivel de cultivación puedes enfrentarte a cualquiera, incluso puedes jactarte de lo que le hiciste al líder de la secta Nie que terminó con su muerte. ¿No estás satisfecho con esto?_

_―QiRen, mi precioso QiRen ―la mano de Wen se deslizó por toda la mejilla del Maestro Lan hasta que tocó la barba que se dejaba e hizo una mueca―. Sabes que detesto esta barba, ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte que al menos te la quites para cuando vengas a verme o nos reunamos?_

_―No me cambies el tema._

_―Está bien, ¿me creerías si te dijera que es para cuidarte mejor?_

_―No. Ridículo._

_Ruohan rio amargamente y se alejó un poco para sentarse en la cama de la habitación, golpeó a su lado para que el Maestro Lan se sentara y cuando este obedeció lo sujetó contra su costado. Como trato en su relación era no hablar de temas políticos o de sectas entre ellos en la intimidad, así que Ruohan comenzó a quitarle parte de la túnica a QiRen y cuando iba a apoderarse de la cinta, su mano fue sujetada._

_―Ruohan te hablo en serio. Si no me das una explicación convincente, o una respuesta satisfactoria, yo no volveré a verte más._

_―¿Cuántas veces me has dicho algo similar a lo largo de los años? ―Ruohan se separó un poco molesto mientras despeinaba su cabello y chaqueaba la lengua._

_En parte le gustaba ese lado de QiRen, siempre serio, correcto y justo, buscando la bondad, justicia y amabilidad en el mundo, pero cuando esa parte se contraponía directamente con lo que él hacía, no tenía como aguantarlo. Le gustaba mancharlo, hacerlo romper las reglas de su secta y que se volviera solo QiRen, olvidando su lado Lan. En parte se había enamorado de él, pero no lo soportaba._

_―Sabes que esto es diferente, personas están muriendo directamente bajo tus deseos, y estás jugando con un poder que nadie es capaz de combatir. No hay posibilidades de que esto salga bien, lo sabes._

_―¡¿No puedes creer en mí?! ¿En que seré capaz de controlarlo? ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mi?_

_Lan le dio la espalda, sentía que no podía confrontarlo cuando se comportaba de una manera ¿infantil? Además ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y no era tomado en serio. Él debía velar ahora por la seguridad de su familia y su clan, debía dejar sus sentimientos de lado y afrontar la situación. Él no era como su hermano, no sería egoísta y pondría a su amor en primer lugar. No, claro que no. No podía. No debía._

_―Ruohan, sabes que no es eso. Precisamente porque te creo capaz es que me aterra tanto. Si con tu nivel de cultivación haces las cosas que ya haces, no puedo imaginar lo que harás con el poder que obtengas de ello. ¿Para qué quieres marionetas? ¿Piensas someter a todas las demás sectas bajo Qishan Wen? ¿Incluyendo GusuLan?_

_―QiRen ―el líder Wen posó sus rojos ojos en su pareja, QiRen podría apostar en ver algo de tristeza en ellos, pero sabía que era imposible que eso ocurriese. Estaba acostumbrado a no creerle nada―. Hasta el momento no he hecho nada para someter tu secta, no te he dado motivos para que temas por ello. Pero si me dejas, no puedo asegurar que eso continúe de la misma forma._

Lan QiRen al recordar aquello bufó. Había sido cierto, hasta ese momento la secta Wen no había actuado directamente en contra de GusuLan, pero en cuanto su relación se terminó, las cosas cambiaron y él no podía sacarse de la cabeza que en parte había sido por venganza. Primero con la aparición del demonio del agua en las tierras de Caiyi y luego con el asedio y quema de Cloud Recesses. Con la última, vino la muerte de su hermano y si bien Wen Xu tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo también, con una sonrisa le dijo que no tenía permitido hacerlo por órdenes. ¿Quién más podría darle órdenes si no era su propio padre?

Lo había dejado con vida, tal vez por lo que tanto habían compartido juntos, por respeto o quizás crueldad, para que viera como su secta caía ante el poder que había obtenido y como sus compañeros, familiares y discípulos morían por su mano. Nunca sabría la respuesta a aquella interrogante, pues estuvo fuera de Sunshot Campaign debido a las heridas provocadas por Wen Xu, quien no lo mató pero sí se divirtió dañándolo. Para cuando se hubo recuperado, Wen Ruohan ya había sido asesinado.

Y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él. Aunque no sabía para qué hubiera servido. QiRen miró al cielo y las lejanas nubes que parecían traer consigo una tormenta; en ese estado melancólico era imposible dejar de recordar los momentos compartidos. Los buenos, no los desastrosos como los del final.

_Meses después de aquél beso y toqueteo fuera de Cold Spring, se llevó a cabo la competencia de arquería y de cultivación que usualmente la secta Qishan Wen realizaba para los jóvenes cultivadores, aunque era más que nada un evento para mostrarse a ellos mismos y evaluar las posibles amenazas en otras sectas. Ese año fue la primera vez que QiRen participaba y se sentía seguro de sus habilidades, era uno de los mejores de su generación y no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a otros._

_Hasta que sus piernas temblaron y las rodillas casi se doblan. Había olvidado que era casi seguro de que se encontrara con Wen Ruohan, y por supuesto que aquello pasó. Allí se lo encontró en medio de la multitud, era imposible pasarlo por alto con ese aire arrogante rodeándolo y la gente evitándolo; su mirada se encontró con la de él y la sonrisa de medio lado apareció. Había caído en sus garras de nuevo. Y sin darse cuenta cómo o cuando, se encontraba a su lado._

_―Segundo Maestro Lan ―lo saludó sin ninguna reverencia ni ceremonia―. Esperaba verlo por aquí._

_―Joven Maestro ―QiRen debía mantener la cortesía de su secta así que sí fue formal―. Era de esperar, esta competencia es importante para todas las sectas, ayuda con las relaciones entre ellas y para los jóvenes discípulos. Ahora, si me disculpa ―QiRen hizo un gesto de despedida, pero antes de poder irse, fue retenido por el brazo._

_―Quiero apostar contigo._

_―No hago apuestas._

_―Hagamos un trato entonces. Si ganas puedes pedirme lo que quieras, y si pierdes, lo mismo, pediré lo que quiera de ti._

¿Cómo iba a saber qué perdería? Bueno, eso le había pasado por aceptar en primer lugar aquél trato –no apuesta- y también por tener la confianza en que ganaría en aquella cacería. Había obtenido el segundo lugar, detrás de Wen Ruohan, obviamente, y tuvo que pagar por su derrota. Desde ese entonces, cada vez que tenía alguna necesidad biológica sexual –Ruohan se había reído escandalosamente cuando lo dijo de esa forma-, iría en su búsqueda.

Y claro que en un principio se había negado y durante meses volvieron a perder el contacto, hasta que fue el propio heredero Wen quien fue en su búsqueda durante una cacería nocturna y volvió a someterlo bajo sus besos y caricias. Algo había cambiado desde el primer beso hasta ese encuentro, había necesidad más que curiosidad y deseo más que complacencia. El anhelo había sido tal que fusionaron sus cuerpos en esa noche de cacería al interior de una cueva, QiRen había maldecido a Ruohan a la mañana siguiente cuando al ser las 5 de la mañana no había podido levantarse debido al dolor en las caderas y cintura.

Por su parte, Ruohan solo se había acomodado más cerca de él refunfuñando sobre lo temprano que era y lo molesto que se comportaba a primera hora, así que rodó sobre sí mismo y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de QiRen; quien solo pudo aguantar la risa al pensar en que ese aspecto seguramente nadie lo conocería y menos creería. Las sectas podían estar preocupadas por ellos, así que en cuanto fue una hora decente –para Wen-, se levantaron y se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros sin dar mayores explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido durante la noche.

Desde ese entonces sus encuentros “casuales” se habían vuelto más frecuentes y más ardientes. Ya no había una renuencia por parte del Segundo Maestro Lan por ir en busca de Ruohan y cuando las cosas se complicaron al crecer, hallaron su propio tiempo y disposición comprendiendo el deber del otro. Wen Ruohan tomó su lugar de líder de Qishan luego de que su padre y sus hermanos menores murieran por dudosas circunstancias, dejándole el camino libre su ascenso.

Para Lan QiRen fue asumir el liderazgo de secta sin ser precisamente el líder. Tuvo que limpiar el desastre que su hermano había causado con su matrimonio indeseado por los ancianos y también tuvo que ocuparse de la educación de sus sobrinos, a quienes le dedicaba tiempo que no tenía, pero era imposible para él descuidarlos. Serían los hijos que él había renunciado hace mucho tiempo tener.

Las idas y venidas del Palacio de Fuego se mantuvieron en secreto, uno que se llevaría hasta la tumba. Y si bien nunca fue testigo directo de las atrocidades que allí se llevaban a cabo, bien que probó gran parte de los artilugios y juguetes que mantenía Wen Ruohan allí. Se sometió en cada forma posible a él, incluso llegó a tener la oportunidad de ser quien tuviera el control durante el sexo; y como forma permanente de rebeldía, su barba.

Al líder siniestro de Qishan Wen le provocaba repulsión el solo verla, le había pedido y ordenado en innumerables ocasiones que se la quitara, que le desagradaba y que prohibiría el uso de esta; pero QiRen solo sonreía –como lo hacía solo en presencia de él- y negaba cambiando de tema mientras acariciaba su barba a propósito.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron y el viejo Maestro Lan volvió a levantar el rostro cerrando los ojos. Agradecía aquel aguacero que limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Recordar todo aquello le hacía doler el corazón, pues, no podía engañarse a sí mismo: él había amado a Wen Ruohan. Por muy malvado, megalómano, egoísta y cruel, él se había enamorado de su personalidad retorcida y de la que estaba seguro que solo había podido conocer en la intimidad. Le había entregado su cuerpo y alma, y si hubiera podido y no hubiese estado tan comprometido y atado con su secta, también le hubiera entregado la vida.

Ahora estaba muerto, y él se negaba a tocar el qin para ponerse en contacto con él. Suponía que no sería capaz de afrontar aquella experiencia.

Aunque…

**__ **

**_ Bonus. _ **

Pasaba sus dedos por entre los largos cabellos negros que reposaban por sobre la cama y por su pecho. No quería despertar a QiRen quien descansaba profundamente encima suyo, aunque con cada respirar su barba le hacía cosquillas en el esternón; algún día aprovecharía que estuviera desprevenido y se la cortaría, pero no en ese instante.

Esos momentos él los aprovechaba, nunca lo reconocería pero era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer con el Maestro Lan. La paz que le daba era inigualable y con él sentía que podía volver a ser solo el adolescente arrogante que era cuando había ido por pocas semanas a GusuLan. El peso y las preocupaciones que en ese momento tenía no eran nada en comparación con las que ahora llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Y el ansia de poder cada vez lo iba consumiendo más y más; él lo sabía, estaba cegado y pronto perdería el control. Sus únicas instancias de lucidez eran cuando estaba en compañía de QiRen. Su preciado y correcto QiRen. Aquél a quien había perseguido incordiándolo para que lo castigara, a quien había besado en la biblioteca solo para incomodarlo y a quien tocó solo porque sí a las afueras de Cold Spring.

De quien se fue enamorando y ya no podía vivir. De su único amor en esta vida, porque ni por sus esposas ni por sus hijos sentía algo siquiera similar. Por él podría dejarlo todo si se lo pedía, pero sabía que no lo haría, de la misma manera en que pasaría si él pedía a QiRen que dejara todo por él.

Negó con la cabeza ante esa posibilidad y suspiró. Detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió que la respiración de su amante cambió y pellizcó su mejilla.

Era hora de que su fantasía terminara y la felicidad llegara a su final.


End file.
